Darkness Eyes
by LosingSpark
Summary: The Digidestined of Darkness has appeared. But will the rest of the digidestined accept her? Or will she betray them?


**A/N** : _I know that I have had this story up before, but I took it down to do some revising and I think its better. The chapters will be short for a few chapters...Just a warning... :P And there will be some minor Sora bashing ( I know! Im sorry! I actually like Sora too! :( )_

* * *

Night falls over the digital world, casting everything in a bluish-purple glow. The sound of shattering glass breaks the silence of the night. A small Kokomon is awoken by the sound and ducks into a cave to investigate the sound. Passing through the cave, the Kokomon casts a soft pink glow, lighting its way. After crossing through the cave, the Kokomon's eyes widened in surprise. The small digimon found itself gazing up at a dark castle. Another sound of glass shattering rang out into the night. The curious little digimon crept slowly towards the castle.

After searching the large castle, Kokomon could find no sign of anything that had made the shattering sound. The Kokomon gave a sigh and turned to head towards the exit. As the exit grew closer a sudden door appeared in the center of the room. The door swung open, casting the door in a bright blue glow. Kokomon blinked a few times before its eyes adjusted to the light. It's eyes widened more as it gazed into the new room. As it crept slowly inside, it found itself spinning around in a circle. Seven large glass mirrors were suspended in the room. In each mirror flashed a different digimon, frozen in horror. Kokomon walked by each mirror, confused. All the digimon looked like they were at least Mega level. How could they have gotten trapped like this? As the Kokomon came to the last mirror, it came to a halt. The last mirror had cracked, a few small chunks had fallen to the floor. Kokomon crept closer, unsure of what had happened to the mirror.

A long black arm ending with long clawed fingers shot out from the mirror, grabbing a hold of Kokomon. The Kokomon cried out before being yanked into the mirror. A moment later the mirror took on a bright purple color before it completly shattered, leaving a dark lanky figure on the floor.

**"Time... for the darkness... to rise again!"** it yelled in a female voice.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to go the way it did. Matt had done his best to be romantic. Two years of dating and they hadn't gone past making out. He loved Sora... He did! But he was an eighteen year old guy! He had needs!

_"It's just not the right time." she had told him._

Matt groaned and walked towards a garage. He didn't know what he could do. She barely spent time with him. Granted, he was always busy with his band. But she had changed a lot in the last year. Sora had stopped playing tennis and now thanks to Mimi, she had become obsessed with fashion.

"Hey! About time you showed up!" laughed a voice.

"Yea... yea... I'm here, aren't I?" Matt snapped.

"Someone struck out again." teased the boy behind a drumset.

"Ease off Jace! His woman just knows that he doesn't have game." laughed the guitar player.

"Jace, Zach... I'm going to hurt you." Matt growled, pulling out his guitar.

"Maybe she's just frigid." a female voice pointed out.

Matt spun around to yell at the voice, but froze. The girl standing there was gorgeous. Model gorgeous at that! Black curls that barely hit her shoulders and emerald green eyes that shined. Her white tank top not only made her tanned skin seem darker, but also showed a generious amount of clevage.

"Hitting a little below the belt there, ain't you cuz." Jace pointed out.

The girl playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Matt, meet my cousin Juliet. She's going to be living here for awhile while her parents divorce." explained Jace, ignoring the quick flash of pain on the girl's face.

"Nice to meet you." Juliet grinning quickly, holding out her hand.

Matt took her hand and shook it, noticing how soft her hand was.

"And Jace told me that you guys lost your keyboard player... and well..." she said.

"You play?" Matt asked.

"Very well.." she grinned, winking at him.

"She's an insane singer too." Zach pointed out.

"Now if you two are done holding hands, let's start and get some music going!" Jace exclaimed.

Matt and Juliet both blushed, realizing they hadn't let go of their handshake.

* * *

**A/N** : _Hmmmmmm..._


End file.
